1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction of a coating film transfer tool for use in applying a paste and correcting a literal error, the coating film transfer tool being structured by winding a transfer tape having a paste provided on a surface of a resin tape or a paper tape around a supply bobbin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a coating film transfer tool for use in applying a paste and correcting a literal error has been proposed. As a construction of such a coating film transfer tool, there is generally known a construction which includes: a supply reel onto which a supply bobbin having an unused transfer tape wound around the supply bobbin is attached; a take-up reel onto which a take-up bobbin having the transfer tape used after being drawn out of the supply bobbin wound around the take-up bobbin is attached; and reel interlocking means for interlocking the supply reel and the take-up reel with each other, in which a slip mechanism which absorbs a difference in tape feeding amount between the supply reel and the take-up reel and constantly keeps tension of the transfer tape is provided on a shaft portion of the supply reel.
Then, as the transfer tape for use in the coating film transfer tool, one has been used, in which, on a surface of a resin tape or a paper tape which serves as a feeding medium, a transfer film easily peelable from the surface of the tape is provided. This transfer film has been made available by being wound around the supply bobbin made of resin or paper.
In the coating film transfer tool as described above, when the transfer tape sags without being tensioned on a transfer head, the transfer tape cannot be appropriately pressed against a transfer target, so the coating film cannot be transferred thereto. Therefore, the sag of the transfer tape has been eliminated by rotating the supply reel, the take-up reel, a rotating member (take-up flange) directly coupled thereto, or the like, thereby winding up the transfer tape to give tension thereto (see JP 10-264591 A).
However, it has been burdensome work for a user, every time the sag occurs in the transfer tape, to rotate the supply reel, the take-up reel, the rotating member directly coupled thereto, or the like to wind up the transfer tape.
Further, the sag of the transfer tape significantly occurs in the coating film transfer tool with a construction in which the transfer head is always exposed, and accordingly, a coating film transfer tool including a protection member for protecting the transfer head and also the transfer tape itself has been developed. However, such a coating film transfer tool does not achieve a construction to bring a great deal of effect for eliminating the sag of the transfer tape.